


Teaspoon :: Finding The Noble Path Again. by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10th Doctor and Donna Noble. Co-written with Dee. After the events of Journey's End, Donna finds the Doctor again but can her memories be restored to her so she can travel with him once again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaspoon :: Finding The Noble Path Again. by cheri

**Author's Note:**

> This story is co-written with my friend, Dee.
> 
> * * *

 

 

Finding The Noble Path Again. by cheri

**Summary:** 10th Doctor and Donna Noble. Co-written with Dee. After the events of Journey's End, Donna finds the Doctor again but can her memories be restored to her so she can travel with him once again?  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Categories:** Tenth Doctor  
 **Characters:** Donna Noble, Other Character(s), The Doctor (10th), Wilfred Mott  
 **Genres:** Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, General, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Standalone  
 **Warnings:** Swearing  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 2009.08.29  
 **Updated:** 2009.08.29

 

Finding The Noble Path Again. by cheri

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This story is co-written with my friend, Dee.

* * *

  
Chapter One

It was always the same dream. Night after night Donna would dream about a mysterious stranger whose features she couldn’t see. His body was always blacked out like a living silhouette and he would come to her in a strange blue police box and try to beckon her away from the comfortable familiarity of Chiswick. Somehow she knew that the police box was bigger on the inside and that danger awaited the moment she stepped inside. But she also knew that it led to a much bigger, wider universe than what London had to offer her. As he stood outside the police box, Donna stared at the stranger. His body was thin, thin as a rake, but she could sense power flowing throughout it. He didn’t seem dangerous but again she could sense that he could make whole armies tremble if he wanted to. Yet despite all this, Donna didn’t feel threatened. Just the opposite in fact. She felt nothing but warmth and love from this strange shadowy man. A deep bond between her and him that she had never shared with any of her other friends. Cautiously she took a step towards him, compelled to be at his side.

“It’s alright, Donna,” the shadow man said, holding his hand out to her. “I’ve found a way to restore you and now you and I can travel the stars again.”

Donna felt elation at that, an extreme happiness she’d only felt once or twice in her life. She longed more than anything to travel with the strange dark man in his TARDIS, somehow she knew that’s what it was called and be his friend and companion again. Again? Was she his companion before? Donna was confused since she didn’t even know who he was. She tried to think back to when she had traveled with any man before but there was only a vague impression that she had traveled with a man at some time in the past…or was it the future? She was so confused. But looking at him, she knew that if she went with him, all her confusion would fade away and all would be right in her life again. She held out her hand in a trusting manner.

“Come, Donna, come back to me so we can both heal one another,” he said gently.

“I’m coming, Doctor, I’m coming,” she said, crying out the name that came into her mind. The name that seemed right to her.

She was nearly to the door when her alarm clock went off. Donna’s eyes snapped open and she groaned when the dream faded back into the deepest recesses of her consciousness. Seems she could never remember her dreams these days. She used to be able to recall them with ease but it seemed like lately something was preventing her from remembering. She shook her head. It didn’t matter anyway; she had more important things to worry about. Groaning, she rose from her bed and began her day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time she got downstairs, her grandfather was sitting at the kitchen table eating his breakfast with her mother. Her mother was chatting to him about one of her friends and Donna couldn’t suppress a smile when she noticed her granddad could possibly care less. She went to the fridge and put her hand on the handle to open it. She paused a moment and gazed at the ring on her finger. It was a cheap ring she’d found in a department store several years ago. Neris had teased her about it saying the stone was bigger than her head but she thought it beautiful. But now as she stared at it there seemed to be something mysterious about it, as if it were holding a great secret that she had to figure out how to get to. She gazed at it, transfixed, as the light from overhead made it sparkle.

“Donna?”

Donna was startled and she turned her head to see her Grandfather standing beside her, an amused grin on his face.

“I’d like to get the milk out and pour some into a glass before it goes sour,” he said.

“Oh! Sorry, Granddad,” Donna said, quickly moving out of the way.

Wilf chuckled and got the milk out. He looked back at her as he closed the door.

“What were you staring at just then?” he asked her.

“Probably daydreamin’ again,” Sylvia said as she walked over to the sink with her dishes.

“No, I wasn’t daydreamin’, MUM!” Donna spat out. “I was just staring at me ring.”

Wilf chuckled.

“That there has got to be the biggest ring I’ve ever seen in my whole life,” Wilf said pointing to it.

“It’s ugly,” Sylvia said. “Don’t know why you bought it. It’s gaudy and it makes you look cheap.”

“Yeah, thanks Mum, that really helped my self-esteem a whooooooooooole heapin’ lot!” Donna said to her.

Donna noticed her mother flinched at that and the warning look Wilf was giving her. She shrugged inwardly. No matter what she did, no matter what she or Granddad said, her mum always acted the same way, caustic and judgemental. She didn’t expect any less from her than to cut her down with some sarcastic comment. But to her surprise, Sylvia suddenly turned and walked towards her. Donna eyed her warily thinking her mother was going to slap her but instead her mother embraced her and gave her a smile.

“I’m proud of you, Donna. I know I don’t always say it but I am proud.”

Donna was perplexed.

“Um…thanks,” she said, not sure how to answer that.

She saw her mother glance at Wilf and Wilf nodded and smiled at her. She was even more confused. It seemed like they knew something she didn’t which irritated her since she always hated being out of the loop. And then just like that, her mother was back at the sink washing up the dishes as if nothing had happened. Donna shook her head wondering if she would ever understand her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After eating, Donna borrowed the car and drove into town so she could do a bit of shopping and try to find a job. She had finally had her fill of her mother and one of her first priorities was to get out of the house and find one of her own, whether it be through marrying a man or finding a good paying job, whichever came first.

She parked the car near some shops and got out of it and that’s when she spied a man across the street. For a moment, she couldn’t quite place who he was and then it hit her. That night almost a year ago, he had been in her house speaking with her mum and granddad. John…John…Smith! That’s it!

“Oi! John Smith!” she yelled.

The man turned in her direction and froze in his tracks. Donna thought the whole deer in the headlights look on his face was a bit strange but she thought perhaps he didn’t recognize her as she trotted across the busy street towards him. The man was tense and looked as though he were about to bolt so she pointed at him.

“Wait, I wanna talk to ya!” she said.

She ran up to him panting. She caught a quick glimpse of his face and saw he was smiling warmly at her but there was something else, unshed tears? Why would there be unshed tears in his eyes?

“Donna Noble, was it?” John said in a casual tone of voice.

“Yeah, that’s me. You were at me mum’s house several months back.”

“Yes…I remember,” he said.

“Look, I’m sorry if I’m botherin’ ya. If you have business…”

“Well, I…I really do need to go. Got something important to take care of.”

Donna frowned. He sounded regretful about that. Did he fancy her?”

“Oh, alright then, well, I won’t keep ya. Just wanted to say hello and…”

Just then they heard screams coming from a shop a few feet away. Donna watched as John turned and bolted towards it.

“Oi, wait for me!” Donna said, feeling compelled to run with him towards the source of the screams.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=32754>


End file.
